


The Sixth Day of Christmas: Naughty and Not So Nice (Dec 18)

by araliya



Series: 12 Days of CC Christmas 2017 [6]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Of Christmas sweaters and revenge.





	The Sixth Day of Christmas: Naughty and Not So Nice (Dec 18)

**Author's Note:**

> In which I could have written Christmas porn, but stopped myself bc I was way too ashamed. Let me know if y’all want a continuation ;)

 

_‘This is to get you back for what you made me wear yesterday. You’re wearing this to our Christmas party. P.S, there are gifts for the kids as well.’_

 

Chris stares at the hot pink post it note on which Darren has scrawled messily. It’s been slapped on top of a badly packaged mail order, and Chris can see the tell-tale colours of red and green seeping through the foggy plastic. _Oh fuck._

 

Warily, he opens the package, grimacing as the plastic opens up to reveal a truly _hideous_ lime green and cherry red knitted sweater. Wrapped up in the sweater are two smaller gifts: a pair of antlers and a holly collar, (labelled ‘Cooper’), and a tiny sweater with ‘ _Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal_ ’ splashed all over it, (labelled ‘Brian’). Okay, Cooper’s is relatively tame, Brian’s is marginally worse, so there’s only one way his sweater can go.

 

He shakes out the pets’ gifts onto the couch and holds up the sweater, holding back a snort of laughter as he takes in the tasteful embroidery. It’s of a scantily clad Mrs Claus straddling a sleigh, holding a pair of reins that are connected to a collar on Mr Claus, who seems to be pulling the sleigh in the place of the reindeer. In bright sequined letters above, it says, ‘ _Hoe, Hoe, Hoe, Bitches_ ’.

 

In a flash of inspiration, Chris plucks the tag off with his teeth, and moves to the bedroom to change, admiring the way it clashes with his pale skin and dyed hair spectacularly. It’s big enough to slip off his shoulder and long enough to reach his upper thigh.

 

 _Perfect_.

 

***

 

So that’s how he finds himself, sitting primly on the couch, in nothing but that god-awful sweater, waiting for Darren to arrive. Chris feels rather stupid- even Brian had looked at him distastefully before turning his nose away and stalking off in the opposite direction.

 

But it’s totally worth it when he can’t stop himself from gleefully cackling inside his head as he sees Darren stop dead in the doorway, seemingly choking on air.

 

“Merry Christmas, Mr Claus,” Chris simpers, and Darren makes a noise that’s a cross between a laugh and a whimper. He waltzes over to him, tugging on Darren’s hand to bring him back to the couch, and once Darren’s settled, he climbs atop him.

 

Darren seems to be dumbstruck, and Chris is silently laughing.

 

“Wha-” Darren starts, and Chris hushes him with a coquettish finger to the lips. He feels _ridiculous_ , but this opportunity is too good to miss.

 

“You won’t be able to look at this sweater again without remembering what I’m about to do to you. Let’s see how well you host our party, since you insisted that this be my costume.”

 

Darren gulps, and Chris cackles.


End file.
